Premières rencontres
by Black Vision
Summary: Kuchiki Ginrei décide d'emmener le petit Byakuya avec lui pour la fête d'Hanami. Là-bas, le futur chef de clan rencontrera certaines personnes pour la première fois dont Ukitake Jûshiro... Pas de Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: Premières rencontres

Bonsoir tout le monde !

J'ai écrit ce début de fic sur un coup de tête. Je ne souhaitais pas la publier tout de suite car je voulais terminer le deuxième chapitre avant de le faire. Mais j'ai décidé de la mettre en ligne quand même car sinon j'ai bien peur qu'elle finisse dans un vieux document de mon ordinateur.

Il y aura un chapitre en plus de celui-ci (ou deux si je décide de prolonger l'histoire). Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de spoiler. Je vous préviens de suite qu'il n'y a pas de Yaoi malgré mon affection pour le couple Byakuya/Jûshiro. (ben oui, Byakuya est beaucoup trop jeune ^^ d'ailleurs à propos de cela, pour que ça soit plus simple je parle toujours en années humaines pour les shinigamis)

J'avais seulement envie de remonter dans la jeunesse de Byakuya.

J'espère être cohérente et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, qu'il soit positif ou négatif.

Bon, j'arrête de blablater et bonne lecture !

**Notes ****:** il n'y a aucun lien entre cette fic et ma précédente sur Ukitake et Byakuya.

Enfin, les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

**« Ojii-sama (1) ? Où allons-nous ?» **

Kuchiki Ginrei s'arrêta de marcher un instant et se tourna vers son petit fils. Le jeune Byakuya, qui n'avait pas plus de cinq ans, se stoppa lui aussi et regarda son grand père avec intérêt. L'homme aurait presque pu sourire en voyant le visage du garçon. Mais un Kuchiki ne souriait pas, enfin pas extérieurement en tout cas. Le noble s'agenouilla devant Byakuya afin d'être à sa hauteur. Le petit écarquilla les yeux de surprise et joignit ses petites mains afin de prendre une pose sérieuse. Jusqu'à maintenant seuls les domestiques se plaçaient à sa hauteur pour s'adresser à lui car un noble, même petit, n'avait pas à lever la tête pour parler à des personnes de rang inférieur. Byakuya connaissait bien le protocole malgré son jeune âge et c'était sûrement pour cela que Ginrei l'emmenait avec lui sans crainte ce jour là.

**« Aujourd'hui, nous allons regarder les fleurs de cerisier. C'est une coutume qui s'appelle Hanami, tu comprends ? » **Demanda Ginrei.

**« Oui je crois. C'est comme la cérémonie du thé ? » **Interrogea Byakuya en cachant sa joie. Il avait toujours aimé les fleurs et était ravi de pouvoir aller les voir ce jour là.

**« C'est un peu comme cela oui. Tu sais donc quelle doit être ton attitude ? » **

**« Je dois être poli et respectueux car si je donne une mauvaise image de moi, c'est toute la famille qui en pâtira, » **déclara Byakuya en prenant un air important.

**« C'est très bien. Maintenant dépêchons nous, » **répondit Ginrei en se relevant.

Il accéléra alors le pas et Byakuya eut beaucoup de mal à trottiner à son rythme…

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginrei et son petit fils arrivèrent sur le lieu de la fête. Byakuya ne fit pas vraiment attention aux arbres, trop impressionné par le nombre important de shinigamis. Certains portaient de longs haori (2) blancs, Byakuya en déduit qu'ils étaient du même grade que son grand-père. Mais pourquoi l'inscription au dos était différente ? Il fronça les sourcils car même s'il ne maitrisait pas encore les kanji il voyait bien que ceux-ci étaient différents sur chaque haori !

La curiosité du jeune garçon céda rapidement à la crainte. En effet, il n'avait pas l'habitude de sortir de la demeure et n'avait donc pas eu l'occasion de voir autant de monde. Plus ils se rapprochaient, plus Byakuya se collait à son grand père. Il oublia alors tous les principes qu'il devait appliquer… Ainsi, il ne répondit à aucun des saluts mais heureusement Ginrei n'avait pas remarqué. Byakuya n'avait vu que des nobles dans sa vie, à part ses domestiques bien sûr. C'est pour cela qu'il ne comprit pas pourquoi son grand père ne saluait pas tout le monde. Il se contentait de hochements de tête quand la personne portait un haori blanc mais les simples shinigamis ne recevaient pas de réponse. Cela fut très curieux pour le petit Byakuya car ces hommes en noir n'avaient pas l'air d'être des domestiques.

**« Kuchiki-taichô ! » **

L'interpellé se retourna, Byakuya fit de même sauf que cela ressemblait plutôt à un bond en arrière.

Un homme aux cheveux blancs s'approcha d'eux avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme mal rasé. Le pas vacillant de ce dernier effraya Byakuya qui déglutit difficilement.

**« Ukitake-taichô, Kyoraku-taichô, » **salua Ginrei en hochant la tête de façon plus marquée devant le dernier capitaine nommé. **« Laissez-moi vous présenter mon petit fils Byakuya, » **ajouta-t-il en regardant l'enfant.

Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, trop impressionné par les deux hommes. Quand il sentit les trois regards se diriger sur lui, il eut le réflexe enfantin de se cacher derrière Ginrei en empoignant son haori avec ses petites mains.

**« Oh qu'il est mignon ! » **S'exclama Ukitake tandis que son ami riait.

Ginrei tenta de ne pas montrer son agacement face à l'attitude de son petit fils mais il était important de remédier rapidement à la situation.

**« Byakuya, cesse cela immédiatement et salue ces capitaines comme il se doit ! » **Ordonna Ginrei d'une voix forte avant de pousser légèrement son petit fils vers les deux hommes.

**« Ha...hajimemashite. Dôzo yoroshiku, (3) » **déclara Byakuya en s'inclinant devant les deux capitaines. Ils répondirent à son salut avec amusement, étonnés par ce petit garçon si craintif.

**« Il parle bien pour son âge ! » **Tenta Kyoraku pour calmer la colère de Ginrei.

Le capitaine de la sixième division ne répondit pas à la remarque et garda la mâchoire serrée. Byakuya sut alors qu'il allait se faire réprimander quand ils seraient rentrés.

Ukitake s'accroupit à la hauteur de Byakuya avec un large sourire aux lèvres. Le petit garçon lutta pour ne pas reculer car il savait qu'il se ferait gronder s'il le faisait. Le Shinigami plongea sa main dans l'une de ses proches et en sortit une friandise toute rose.

**« C'est pour toi, »** dit-il en tendant le bonbon à Byakuya.

Le petit garçon secoua la tête en signe de négation.

**« Je n'ai pas le droit de manger de bonbons, » **répondit Byakuya en regardant son grand-père. En voyant l'expression furieuse sur son visage, le petit songea qu'il n'avait pas dit ce qu'il fallait.

**« Dans cette situation, il est impoli de refuser ce qu'on te propose Byakuya ! » **Dit Ginrei en soupirant d'exaspération. C'était bien la première fois que son petit fils accumulait les bévues ! Le petit baissa la tête tandis qu'Ukitake leva la sienne pour s'adresser au noble.

**« Oh ne dites pas cela, Kuchiki-taichô ! Kyoraku-taichô risquerait de vous prendre au mot et accepter toutes les coupes de saké qu'on lui propose. Et cela sous prétexte d'être poli ! »**

**« C'est ce qu'il fait déjà il me semble… » **Répliqua Ginrei avec irritation.

Les deux amis se mirent à rire mais cela ne sembla pas amuser le noble. Byakuya, lui, fut ravi de ne plus être le centre des attentions.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois hommes mais il fut bientôt brisé par l'apparition du vice-capitaine de la sixième division qui n'était autre que le père de Byakuya. Il salua les trois hommes et eut un regard pour Byakuya. Le petit garçon n'attendait plus d'affection de son père depuis bien longtemps c'est donc avec indifférence qu'il lui rendit son regard.

**« Kuchiki-taichô, nous devons retourner à la division immédiatement, »** indiqua le fils de Ginrei à voix basse.

**« Une urgence ? »**

**« Oui… »**

Ginrei regarda Byakuya puis son fils. A cet instant, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire de l'enfant et fut exaspéré que son fils n'y pense pas avant lui.

**« Ramène Byakuya au manoir et rejoints-moi ensuite, »** indiqua Ginrei.

**« Mais Ojii-sama ! Les fleurs ! Vous m'aviez dit qu'on les verrait ! » **Protesta Byakuya d'une petite voix, craignant d'être grondé encore une fois.

**« Je suis désolé Byakuya mais nous verrons cela une prochaine fois, et puis le printemps n'est pas terminé, » **déclara Ginrei d'une voix dénuée de sentiments. Pourtant même s'il ne le montrait pas, il fut attristé par la mine déçue de son petit fils.

Ukitake et Kyoraku observèrent la scène en silence, ne souhaitant pas interrompre une discussion qui ne les regardait pas. Mais lorsque Ginrei s'arrêta de parler, Jûshiro déclara :

**« Si vous le permettez, Kuchiki-taichô, Kuchiki-fukutaichô, je peux garder le petit avec moi. Cela vous éviterait des détours… »**

Ginrei considéra la demande d'Ukitake un instant et regarda brièvement son fils. Ce n'était pas comme si celui-ci s'intéressait à l'éducation de son enfant…

**« Très bien, » **décida le capitaine sous le regard surpris de son fils.

**« Je vous le ramènerai aux quartiers de la sixième division à la fin de la journée, » **assura Ukitake.

**« Cela nous va,» **répondit Ginrei avant de tourner le dos au groupe pour partir. Il fut rapidement suivi par son fils.

Ukitake avait de bonnes oreilles et put aisément entendre le fils Kuchiki demander un « pourquoi » auquel Ginrei répondit par :

**« Il voulait vraiment voir les fleurs cette année… »**

**Fin du premier chapitre  
**

**

* * *

**

Ce chapitre est assez court, mais j'essaierai de faire en sorte que le prochain soit plus long ^^

* * *

**Notes:  
**

(1) Grand-père dans la forme très polie

(2) Veste

(3) Hajimemashite est l'équivalent d' « enchanté ». Il n'y a pas d'équivalent français à « Dôzo yoroshiku », on peut traduire cette expression par « merci d'être bon avec moi ».

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Premières rencontres (Chapitre 2)

Bon, et bien je crois que je vais dépasser le nombre de chapitres prévus… En effet, la chapitre 2 n'est absolument pas la fin ! J'ai eu d'autres idées entre temps donc je pense que ça va durer un peu plus longtemps ^^. J'ai introduit un autre personnage (je ne dis pas qui pour garder un peu de suspens) mais je vous préviens qu'il est légèrement OOC car je ne maitrise pas bien son caractère.

En espérant que vous aimerez, bonne lecture !

Merci pour les reviews !

* * *

Byakuya regarda son père et son grand-père partir d'un pas rapide. Il ne sut pas exactement s'il était content ou non de rester car s'il voulait voir les fleurs, il n'imaginait pas que ce serait avec des inconnus !

**« Tu viens ? » **Fit Ukitake en tendant sa main à Byakuya.

Le petit dévisagea légèrement l'adulte et avança un peu pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ne voulait pas lui donner la main. Kyoraku réprima un rire moqueur vis-à-vis de son ami qui n'avait pas l'air de savoir s'y prendre avec les petits nobles. Jûshiro haussa vaguement les épaules et se dirigea vers les cerisiers, gardant tout de même un œil sur l'enfant qui le suivait docilement.

Byakuya regretta soudain de ne pas lui avoir donné la main car à présent, il avait peur de tous ces hommes en noir, bien que son grand père lui ait rappelé qu'ils étaient gentils. Inquiet, il garda un œil sur Kyoraku qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance et puis, à ce qu'il avait entendu, l'homme avait bu trop de saké comme d'habitude ! Un alcoolique pouvait être capitaine ? Byakuya ne comprenait vraiment rien au fonctionnement du Gotei 13.

**« Jû-chan ! Ça me parait bien ici, non ? » **

Byakuya sursauta quand Kyoraku prit la parole et s'éloigna le plus possible de lui.

**« Oui, tu as raison. Qu'en penses-tu petit Byakuya ? » **Demanda gentiment Ukitake.

Le petit garçon regarda autour de lui mais songea alors que tant qu'il y avait des cerisiers cela lui allait. De toute façon, il n'aurait jamais osé contredire les deux capitaines, enfin surtout Kyoraku en fait. Il acquiesça donc silencieusement et leva la tête pour regarder les branches fleuries de l'arbre le plus proche. Les deux adultes l'imitèrent sauf que eux, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se tordre le cou pour voir quelque chose.

Byakuya sentit alors deux mains se glisser sous ses bras et le soulever avec force. Le petit réprima un hoquet de surprise et se retrouva rapidement sur l'épaule de… horreur ! C'était l'effrayant Kyoraku ! Terrifié, il lança un regard implorant à Jûshiro qui se contenta de sourire.

**« Tu verras mieux d'ici, »** déclara Kyoraku avec douceur.

Mais ces gentilles paroles ne calmèrent pas la peur du garçonnet car s'il avait eu le choix, il serait resté à terre ! Byakuya maudit alors cette manie qu'avaient les adultes de toujours vouloir prendre les enfants dans leurs bras… Quoi qu'il aurait bien aimé que son père le prenne un jour de cette façon… Malgré son jeune âge, Byakuya était perspicace et avait parfois des réactions d'adulte. Bien sûr, on ne pouvait pas encore parler de maturité mais c'était quelque chose d'approchant. Il avait donc compris qu'il ne pourrait espérer une telle marque d'affection de la part de son géniteur.

**« Je préfèrerais être par terre… » **Fit alors le petit dans un couinement inaudible.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune garçon se rendit compte que l'épaule et le bras qui le maintenait dessus étaient stables malgré la position bancale. Il se détendit enfin et consentit à regarder les jolies fleurs de cerisier.

**« Tu aimes les fleurs petit Byakuya ? » **Demanda Jûshiro d'un ton que Kyoraku trouva légèrement stupide. Vous savez, le genre de ton suraiguë que prennent les grandes personnes pour s'adresser aux tout petits enfants… On ne parlait jamais ainsi à Byakuya, bien au contraire, car le but des Kuchiki était de faire de lui un adulte le plus rapidement possible.

C'est pour cela qu'il fit une moue agacée pour montrer qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de lui parler ainsi et qu'il comprendrait aussi bien la question s'il lui parlait normalement.

**« Pourquoi êtes-vous si familier avec moi ? »** Rétorqua Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils d'un air contrarié, exprimant ainsi la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis de longues minutes.

Jûshiro avait deux options pour répondre. Première option :

_**« Parce que t'es un enfant, p'tit morveux ! Et moi j'suis un adulte ! »**_

Il ne serait cependant pas très sage de manquer de respect à un Kuchiki, aussi petit soit-il. Ukitake ne craignait pas Kuchiki Ginrei mais il ne souhaitait pas pour autant avoir des ennuis avec lui.

Le capitaine de la treizième division eut assez de jugeote pour choisir la seconde option qui était la plus douce.

**« Et bien, petit Byakuya, si je suis familier avec toi, c'est parce que…heu… tu es plus jeune que moi… » **Déclara donc Jûshiro assez maladroitement. En fait, il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi il était familier avec les enfants car c'était naturel. Il trouvait Byakuya si mignon avec sa petite bouille à la fois sérieuse et enfantine !

**« Donc si Kyoraku-taichô vous a appelé 'Jû-chan', c'est parce qu'il est plus vieux que vous… » **Répondit Byakuya fièrement, croyant appliquer la logique de Jûshiro.

**« Mais non, tu vois bien que moi je n'ai pas de cheveux blancs moi… Aie ! Mais pourquoi tu me tapes Jû-chan ?! » **S'offusqua Kyoraku en lançant un regard amusé à un Jûshiro outré qui expliqua :

**« Kyoraku-taichô et moi sommes amis d'enfance. Donc nous pouvons être familiers entre nous. Il m'appelle Jû-chan, et moi je l'appelle par son prénom. Mais nous avons le même âge. »**

**« Jû-chan, tu triches. Tu as six mois de plus que moi… » **Fit remarquer Shunsui d'un air taquin.

**« Mais c'est rien six mois ! Je ne suis pas plus vieux que toi pour autant ! » **S'indigna une nouvelle fois Jûshiro.

Byakuya n'écouta pas le reste de la dispute amicale des deux hommes. Il avait eu sa réponse et cela suffisait. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas tout et songea qu'en rentrant, il demanderait à son grand père pourquoi les domestiques le vouvoyaient puisqu'il était un enfant…

**« Tu ne veux simplement pas admettre que tu es vieux c'est tout ! » **Continua Shunsui, victorieux.

**« Si je suis vieux, toi, tu l'es aussi ! » **Répliqua Ukitake.

**« Peut-être, mais moi, ça ne m'empêche pas de…. » **

**« Je te rappelle que tu as un enfant sur ton épaule alors attention à ce que tu dis… » **Prévint Jûshiro.

**« Hum. Oui, d'accord… » **Répondit-il en boudant, interrompu dans sa lancée.

Byakuya leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr, son esprit innocent ne comprit pas l'allusion mais il savait qu'il s'agissait encore d'une chose "qu'il apprendra quand il sera grand". Ce n'était parfois pas drôle d'être un enfant.

**« Dites, Monsieur, vous voulez bien me reposer par terre ? » **Demanda Byakuya qui soudainement en avait assez d'être sur son perchoir.

Kyoraku le reposa aussi doucement que possible sur le sol. Alors autant dire qu'il le jeta presque. Si l'homme mal rasé savait s'y prendre avec les femmes, ce n'était sûrement pas le cas avec les enfants ! Byakuya vacilla un instant sur ses petites jambes mais garda l'équilibre dignement, c'est-à-dire en s'agrippant au haori d'Ukitake. Il lança ensuite un regard plein de reproches à Shunsui.

**« C'est trop léger à cet âge là… » **Se justifia l'homme dans un léger rire.

**« C'est normal, ce n'est qu'un enfant ! » **Fit remarquer une douce voix féminine.

Du point de vue de Byakuya, il s'agissait de la plus belle femme au monde. Elle était grande, élégante et avait de longs cheveux sombres attachés par un joli ruban blanc. Mais sa chevelure, au lieu de tomber dans son dos, couvrait sa poitrine. Unohana Retsu, qui avait assisté "au lancer de Byakuya", adressa un beau sourire à l'enfant avant de discuter avec ses collègues d'affaires importantes dont celle du mauvais traitement des shinigamis de la quatrième division…

Mais quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'ils semblaient avoir réglé la question, Unohana posa une question très pertinente :

**« Où est le jeune Byakuya ? »**

Les deux autres capitaines regardèrent autour d'eux et remarquèrent que Byakuya n'était plus là !

**« Il a disparu… » **Constata brillamment Jûshiro, ennuyé.

**« En tout cas, il faut vite le retrouver car sinon, le vieux Kuchiki va nous tuer… » **Répondit Shunsui sérieusement.

Unohana tiqua quand il appela Ginrei « le vieux Kuchiki » mais ne dit rien, ce n'était pas là le problème le plus important ! Elle assura juste qu'elle allait chercher à proximité de sa division et que de toute façon, le petit ne risquait rien dans le Sereitei.

**« Mais il faut quand même le retrouver avant le vi… avant le Capitaine Kuchiki ! » **Conclut Jûshiro en voyant le regard noir de la redoutable Capitaine.

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, ailleurs…_

**« Il y a quelqu'un ? » **Demanda Byakuya avec une toute petite voix. **« Je suis perdu… » **

Après quelques minutes de marche fatigante dans les rue du Sereitei, Byakuya entendit des pas lourds derrière lui. Il se retourna fébrilement et observa l'homme imposant qui se dressa à quelques mètres de lui. Le petit garçon put remarquer que l'homme faisait au moins le double de sa taille si on incluait sa coiffure étrange en hauts pics surmontés de clochettes.

**« Hey gamin ! T'es perdu ? » **Demanda Zaraki Kenpachi en posant une main sur son Zanpakutô.

Byakuya fixa le sabre d'un œil inquiet et acquiesça silencieusement, sa gorge étant trop sèche pour parler.

**« Moi aussi, » **avoua le capitaine avec un large sourire laissant découvrir des dents légèrement pointues.

Byakuya le regarda alors avec des yeux ronds, surpris, car il était sûrement le seul adulte à ne pas avoir le sens de l'orientation ! Pas trop rassuré, le petit garçon observa Kenpachi bouger et s'arrêter devant lui. Le regard de l'homme ressemblait à celui d'un prédateur et était nettement plus effrayant que Kyoraku ! Byakuya cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler mais il se mit tout de même à pleurer. S'attendant à tout sauf à cela, Kenpachi fit un pas en arrière. On pouvait bien être un grand guerrier et avoir peur des réactions d'enfants…

**« Gamin ! Arrête de pleurer ! »** Ordonna Kenpachi. En fait, le capitaine implorait Byakuya mais son ton de voix bourru faisait passer toute phrase pour un ordre…

Sous l'effet de la peur, Byakuya s'arrêta de pleurer quelques secondes mais les sanglots redoublèrent ensuite en intensité.

**« Papillon…snif…joli…snif….Jû-chaaaaaaaaaan…snif… » **Gémit Byakuya.

Kenpachi n'avait strictement rien compris de ce que disait le petit et commençait à perdre patience.

**« Hey ! L'morveux ! T'arrêtes de brailler oui ?!» **Aboya le Capitaine. S'apercevant que cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, il décida de 's'adoucir' un peu. **« Et si tu commençais par me dire ce qu'est Jû-chan ? » **

Byakuya ne répondit pas et renifla bruyamment avant de s'essuyer les yeux avec la manche de son kimono.

**« C'est ton doudou ? » **Hasarda l'homme pour combler le silence de l'enfant.

Byakuya secoua la tête en signe de négation. Kenpachi, n'ayant pas envie de jouer aux devinettes, poussa un long soupir désespéré.

**« Alors c'est quoi ? »**

**« Jû-taichô, » **murmura Byakuya dont les pleurs s'étaient calmés.

**« Ukitake Jûshiro ! » **Clama Kenpachi sur le ton de l'évidence.

Byakuya confirma en bougeant plusieurs fois la tête de haut en bas. Le seul nom qu'il avait retenu était 'Jû-chan' mais celui que prononça Kenpachi ressemblait à celui qu'il avait entendu.

Si seulement Kenpachi avait eu le sens de l'orientation, il aurait pu emmener Byakuya à la treizième division ! De toute façon, même si ça l'ennuyait, il ne pouvait pas laisser le gamin seul. Un guerrier ne laisse pas un être faible tout seul !

**« Allez, grimpe ! » **Ordonna Kenpachi en s'agenouillant dos à Byakuya.

Le petit hésita un instant et déclara :

**« Je ne peux pas. Je porte un kimono. »**

**« Ben soulève-le ! » **Suggéra le capitaine sur un ton logique.

Le petit s'exécuta tout en sachant qu'il se ferait gronder si son grand père le voyait ainsi. Mais bon, il était perdu et n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide de l'adulte.

**« Accroche toi, ça va aller vite ! »**

Zaraki se mit à courir très vite, usant du shunpo pour accélérer son rythme. Byakuya s'accrocha comme il put mais fut terrifié. Au bout de quelques minutes, Kenpachi s'arrêta pour voir où il était. Évidement il ne savait pas.

**« Monsieur… Pouvez-vous me reposer ? »** Tenta Byakuya qui respirait bruyamment.

**« Attends ! On n'est pas encore arrivé ! » **Protesta la shinigami.

**« Mais Monsieur ! J'ai envie de v… » **

**« Tais-toi ! J'essaie de réfléchir… » **Coupa Kenpachi

Ne pas écouter l'enfant fut une grossière erreur car le petit vida le contenu de son estomac sur le haori de Kenpachi. Ce dernier, écœuré, fut alors obligé de poser l'enfant pour enlever sa veste à la hâte avant que ses autres vêtements ne soient souillés.

**« Je propose qu'on marche… » **Dit-il finalement en regardant Byakuya hoqueter, la main devant sa bouche.

* * *

_Ailleurs..._

**« Bon sang ! Où est-ce qu'il est passé ! » **S'affola Ukitake.

**« Calme-toi. Il est petit, il n'a pas pu aller bien loin ! » **Tenta Kyoraku pour rassurer son ami.

**« On me confit un enfant et voilà que je le perds ! » **Se lamenta l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

**« Nan, il s'est perdu tout seul ! C'est lui qui est parti je te rappelle, » **Fit remarquer son ami.

**« Je ne lui ai pas donné assez d'attention ! Ca se trouve il est parti bouder ! » **Jûshiro poussa un long soupir quand Shunsui posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

**« Tu sais quoi, nous allons retourner à ta division et demander à quelqu'un de nous aider, » **suggéra-t-il.

Jûshiro acquiesça tristement et suivit son ami.

* * *

_Dans les rues du Sereitei_

**« Hey, toi là ! » **

Le petit Shinigami s'immobilisa et trembla de peur quand il vit le capitaine Kenpachi le regarder avec un sourire carnassier.

**« Tu veux bien nous aider ? » **Demanda-t-il en essayant d'être le plus gentil possible.

**« N…nooon… Kenpachi-taichô je ne… ne…veux pa…pas servir de punching-ball pour le pro…prochain entrainement de vo..vos hommes, » **bégaya le jeune shinigami en tremblant de tous ces membres.

Byakuya arqua un sourcil et regarda son compagnon de route avec étonnement.

**«Attends, t'es d'la quatrième ? » **Demanda Kenpachi amusé.

Pour seule réponse, le shinigami fut secoué d'un spasme. Le capitaine se mit à rire.

**« Si tu m'aides, je te promets demander à mes hommes de cesser ces pratiques avec ta division, » **promit Kenpachi.

'**Après, j'peux pas promettre qu'ils m'écouteront', **pensa-t-il. Mais il ne jugea pas utile de préciser cela…

**« Alors, tu veux bien nous diriger vers les quartiers d'Ukitake-taichô ? »**

**

* * *

**_Au quartier général de la treizième division_

**« Bon, vous avez bien compris ? Si vous voyez un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres, qu'il porte kimono bleu et qui a un air hautain, vous nous l'amenez sans un mot ! Et bien sûr, votre mission est secrète ! » **Enonça Ukitake.

Les shinigamis regardèrent les deux capitaines d'un air surpris. Se moquaient-ils d'eux avec leur mission secrète qui consistait à retrouver un enfant en ce jour de fête ? Ou alors c'était une activité proposée étant donné que la majorité des hommes était en congé ?

**« On compte sur vous ! » **S'exclama Kyoraku.

_Quelques minutes plus tard…_

**« Oh regarde Jû ! Kenpachi s'est encore perdu ! Il a même besoin d'un jeune pour se diriger ! » **Remarqua Shunsui en riant.

**« Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'il tient son haori à la main. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas encore battu ! » **Répondit Jûshiro en penchant la tête pour mieux voir.

Kenpachi émit un fort soupir de soulagement. Il était sauvé du gamin 'vomisseur'. Pressé de refiler le petit à ses deux collègues, il accéléra le pas et leur fit signe. Les deux hommes furent rassurer de voir que Byakuya était avec Kenpachi. Non, après réflexion, ils n'étaient pas rassurés du tout…

**« J'vous le rends, 'Jû-chan' ! » **Fit Kenpachi d'un ton taquin en poussant l'enfant vers lui.

Jûshiro regarda Kenpachi d'un air surpris avant de poser ses yeux bienveillants sur l'enfant.

**« Je me souvenais plus de votre vrai nom… » **Confessa Byakuya honteusement en baissant la tête.

Ukitake se mit à rire et ébouriffa les cheveux du petit avant de déclarer :

**« Ce n'est pas grave petit Byakuya. »**

Le garçon se recoiffa avec une mine boudeuse, agacé qu'on maltraite ses cheveux.

**« Pourquoi tu es parti ? » **Demanda Kyoraku avec une légère sévérité dans la voix.

Byakuya baissa sa petite tête et sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Si son grand père apprenait tout cela, il aurait une correction, c'était certain !

**« Il y avait un papillon. Il était tellement beau ! Je voulais juste le regarder mais il est parti… » **Souffla Byakuya. Il s'arrêta brusquement de parler, craignant de pleurer.

**« Et tu l'as suivi, » **devina Shunsui.

**« Oui, et après, quand je me suis retourné, j'étais tout seul, » **continua Byakuya en reniflant.

Kenpachi leva les yeux au ciel, craignant une nouvelle crise de larmes. Mais le pire arriva, Byakuya se mit à pleurer abondamment. Attendri, Ukitake le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le calmer sous les yeux amusés de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci songea alors que Jûshiro était complètement 'gaga' avec les enfants.

**« Essayez de crier. Ça a presque marché avec moi tout à l'heure, » **conseilla Kenpachi d'un ton sérieux.

Shunsui se mit à rire tandis que Jûshiro, indigné, serra Byakuya plus fort contre lui.

**« Bon, c'est pas tout mais ma division m'attends, » **déclara ensuite le capitaine de la onzième division, déçu que son conseil ne soit pas utilisé. Alors qu'il s'élança d'un pas rapide vers l'intersection de la rue, Kenpachi s'arrêta brusquement et fit volte-face en s'écriant : **« Minute. Où est passé le gamin de tout à l'heure ?! » **

**« Vous parlez de celui qui est parti en courant tout à l'heure ? » **Demanda Shunsui en désignant l'horizon.

**« Comment j'vais rentrer maintenant ? » **Se lamenta Zaraki.

**« Je vous accompagne, je rentre moi aussi. Sauras-tu te débrouiller Jû ? » **Demanda Shunsui avec un léger sourire.

**«Oui, ça ira, » **assura Ukitake en regardant brièvement Byakuya qui s'était calmé.

**« Ne le perds pas hein ? » **Plaisanta son ami.

**« Et surtout, pas de shunpo avec lui sur le dos. J'ai essayé et ça m'a couté un haori ! » **Clama Kenpachi en secouant son vêtement pour illustrer.

**« Merci du conseil… » **Dit Ukitake en grimaçant.

Les deux capitaines partirent, laissant Jûshiro et Byakuya seuls. Le Capitaine reposa le petit garçon au sol car il savait que le noble n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être porté. Mais après quelques minutes de marche, Byakuya refusa d'avancer plus. Surpris, Ukitake se retourna et regarda l'enfant. Ce dernier se mit à gémir et à tendre les bras vers lui dans un geste enfantin. Jûshiro songea alors que c'était bien la première fois, outre les pleurs, qu'il le voyait agir en enfant...

Le petit Byakuya était si fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas la force de faire sa requête à voix haute mais son geste était facile à comprendre. Jûshiro prit donc l'enfant dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'arrivée.

Depuis quelques minutes, Jûshiro sentait la poitrine de Byakuya se soulever fortement et entendait son souffle régulier expirer l'air, indiquant que l'enfant dormait profondement. Conscient que Byakuya était affaibli par la frayeur qu'il avait ressenti quand il s'était perdu, Jûshiro prit soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusques quand il passa la porte de chez lui. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre et déposa l'enfant sur son futon pour le laisser dormir, s'asseyant à ses côtés pour le surveiller. Il observa avec tendresse le visage serein du petit noble qui avait retrouvé tout son aspect enfantin. La petite main de Byakuya se dirigea vers sa bouche et l'enfant se mit à sucer avidement son pouce, incitant Jûshiro à sourire plus encore. Le shinigami songea alors avec tristesse qu'il aurait vraiment adoré être père...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Premières rencontres (chapitre 3)

Et oui, ça continue ! Merci pour les reviews (je ne peux hélas pas répondre aux reviews anonymes) ! Merci à COC pour son excellente idée que je pense utiliser pour l'épilogue…

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**« Jû-sama ? » **

Jûshiro ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le petit était debout devant lui, son visage presque collé au sien. Le shinigami se rendit alors compte qu'il s'était assoupi. L'appellation utilisée le fit sourire : le petit avait encore oublié son nom.

**« Oui, Byakuya ? » **

Le petit le regarda en rougissant et tordit ses petits doigts. Ukitake fronça les sourcils se demandant s'il n'avait pas quelque chose sur le visage pour le garçon soit si gêné de lui parler.

**« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Insista Jûshiro en prenant Byakuya par les épaules.

Byakuya baissa la tête et regarda le sol, l'air embarrassé.

**« Dis le moi, » **ordonna doucement Ukitake en forçant Byakuya à lever la tête. Le petit fit un geste de négation en rougissant de plus belle.

**« Byakuya… » **Fit Ukitake d'une voix plus dure.

Byakuya s'approcha encore plus de Jûshiro et se dirigea vers son oreille, comme pour lui faire une confidence.

**« J'ai besoin d'aller au petit coin… S'il vous plait, » **demanda Byakuya d'une petite voix tremblante.

Le shinigami retint un rire et se leva pour guider l'enfant qui semblait soudainement pressé d'arriver jusqu'aux toilettes.

**« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » **Demanda Jûshiro quand Byakuya entra dans la petite pièce.

**« Non ! » **Résonna la voix indignée de Byakuya à travers la porte.

**« Bien, bien… » **Gloussa Ukitake en s'adossant au mur.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Byakuya revint vers lui, l'air penaud.

**« C'est trop serré… » **Se plaignit-il en regardant son obi (1).

Jûshiro le défit la ceinture sans aucune difficulté et s'amusa intérieurement de la pudeur de l'enfant qui se mit à courir vers les toilettes en fermant son kimono avec ses mains.

Le petit eut ensuite besoin d'aide pour se laver les mains, car rien n'était à sa hauteur, et pour se rhabiller. Jûshiro en profita pour lui montrer comment un shinigami nouait son obi, ce qui était nettement plus simple que la 'façon noble'. Byakuya fut fier de lui quand il parvint à attacher son kimono tout seul et afficha un large sourire.

Ukitake fut surpris car d'habitude, les enfants souriaient quand ils avaient un nouveau jouet ou quand on leur donnait un bonbon ! Mais Byakuya, lui, était simplement heureux de savoir faire quelque chose d'aussi banal. Décidément, il n'était pas un enfant comme les autres!

**« Veux-tu manger quelque chose ? » **Demanda ensuite Jûshiro.

Byakuya acquiesça car après avoir vidé son estomac sur Kenpachi, il avait bien besoin de manger ! Jûshiro lui prit doucement la main et s'étonna que l'enfant ne la repousse pas. Quand ils furent dans le salon, Jûshiro invita le petit noble à s'asseoir près de la table. Il lui demanda alors ce qu'il aimerait pour le goûter mais Byakuya se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'il aimait puisqu'il ne prenait jamais de goûter !

Jûshiro comprit qu'il allait devoir se débrouiller seul pour dénicher quelque chose de correct à proposer à l'enfant. Mais mis à part quelques bonbons, il ne trouva rien à donner à Byakuya.

**« Tu n'es pas trop fatigué pour marcher ? » **Demanda Jûshiro qui avait une idée en tête.

Byakuya secoua la tête en signe de négation puisqu'il avait bien dormi auparavant. Jûshiro sourit avant de faire signe à l'enfant de le suivre.

* * *

**« On va où ? » **Demanda Byakuya avec impatience. Ils marchaient depuis au moins dix minutes et si l'enfant n'avait pas mal aux pieds, il avait très faim !

**« Nous allons quelque part où tu n'es jamais allé ! » **Répondit Jûshiro avec un sourire énigmatique.

**« Où ça ? » **Questionna Byakuya.

**« Rukongai, » **fit le shinigami.

Byakuya se stoppa net. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit d'aller là bas ! Voyant son hésitation et devinant le souci du garçon, Jûshiro déclara :

**« Tu ne te feras pas gronder puisque c'est moi qui a ta responsabilité. »**

Byakuya se détendit puisqu'après tout, il avait raison ! Il ne faisait que le suivre docilement !

Tandis qu'il se rassurait en se répétant qu'il ne sera pas grondé, il ne put éviter le choc qui le fit chuter sur les fesses. Jûshiro non plus n'avait pas vu arriver la « tornade noire » foncer sur Byakuya et le dégommer comme une quille…

**« Shaolin ! » **Cria une voix de femme au loin.

La dénommée Shaolin, qui prendra plus tard le nom de Soi Fon, se releva difficilement et tendit une main à Byakuya pour l'aider à se relever. Le garçon ne la prit pas et se redressa seul en lançant un regard mauvais à la fillette qui avait probablement son âge.

**« C'était du shunpo, fillette ? » **Demanda Jûshiro impressionné.

Byakuya, vexé que le shinigami ne se préoccupe pas de sa chute, bouda dans son coin.

**« Oui ! » **Clama fièrement la fillette. **« Mais j'ai encore du mal à ralentir pour éviter les obstacles… » **Ajouta-t-elle en regardant Byakuya.

Peu habitué à être considéré comme un obstacle, Byakuya serra les poings et tourna la tête avec dédain.

**« Shaolin ! » **Cria de nouveau la femme qui, à présent, marchait en boitant vers le petit groupe. Quand elle arriva, à bout de souffle, elle réprimanda la fillette. **« Tu sais très bien ce qu'a dit ton père : pas de Shunpo avec moi ! » **

**« Oui mère, je sais… » **Soupira la petite d'un air las. **« Mais vous n'êtes pas assez rapide, » **se justifia-t-elle.

La mère de Shaolin ne répondit rien car elle savait que sa fille avec raison. Comme tous les membres de la famille Fon, la mère avait fait parti des forces spéciales dans le but de servir la famille Shihôin mais fut obligée de renoncer suite à une blessure qui lui couta l'usage de sa jambe droite.

**« J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas causé de désagréments… » **Fit la mère à Jûshiro.

**« Non, pas du tout ! Elle est très douée pour son âge ! » **S'exclama Ukitake qui ne vit pas l'air indigné de Byakuya.

**« Oui, elle est bien partie pour suivre les traces de sa famille, » **dit fièrement la femme.

**« La famille Fon, n'est-ce pas ? » **Devina Jûshiro d'un air songeur. **« Elle ressemble beaucoup à son défunt frère, » **ajouta-t-il en observant la fillette s'éloigner d'eux.

La femme acquiesça silencieusement mais montra pas un seul signe de tristesse malgré la perte de son fils ainé, mort dès la première mission qu'on lui avait donné.

**« Et qui est ce petit garçon ? » **Demanda-t-elle en regardant Byakuya.

**« Kuchiki Byakuya, » **répondit Jûshiro après quelques secondes de silence car le noble s'obstina à ne pas répondre. La femme inclina le buste vers le garçon qui l'ignora complètement.

**« Byakuya, ce n'est pas très poli… » **Chuchota Jûshiro.

Byakuya, encore boudeur, haussa les épaules tandis que la mère de Shaolin ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**« Shaolin n'est pas la seule à avoir les traits de sa famille, » **fit-elle remarquer. En effet, les Kuchiki n'étaient pas réputés pour leur sympathie à l'égard des autres. **« Bon et bien, je vais vous laisser, » **dit-elle avant de partir rapidement, et pour cause, la petite Shaolin était déjà loin.

**« Byakuya, je ne suis pas content de ton attitude, »** déclara Jûshiro en tentant d'être autoritaire. Byakuya l'ignora royalement et lui tourna même le dos.

**« C'est Byakuya-sama, » **rétorqua-t-il de façon hautaine. Jûshiro se mit à rire franchement, ce qui vexa encore plus le garçon.

**« Bien, votre altesse, » **se moqua-t-il. **« Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu fais la tête ? »**

**« Non, » **refusa Byakuya en marchant.

Jûshiro ne sut comment répondre à cela. Il n'avait pas l'habitude des enfants et encore moins des enfants boudeurs. Il décida donc d'ignorer le garçon jusqu'à l'arrivée car peut-être aura-t-il changé d'humeur. Ils marchèrent donc en silence et arrivèrent rapidement à l'une des quatre portes du Sereitei qui menait directement au premier district du Rukongai. Byakuya ouvrit des yeux ronds quand il aperçut le gardien de la porte et comprit soudain pourquoi le Sereitei était un endroit si paisible. Oubliant de bouder, il saisit le pan du haori d'Ukitake quand ils passèrent devant le géant. Jûshiro salua le gardien avec grand signe de main avant de regarder Byakuya d'un air légèrement moqueur comme pour le punir d'avoir été si hautain précédement.

**« Mais, Byakuya-SAMA, Jidanbô est très gentil tu sais ? » **Se moqua Jûshiro tout de même surpris qu'il ne connaisse pas le gardien. Byakuya marmona quelque chose d'inaudible avant de baisser la tête. Des excuses pour son comportement peut-être?

Le petit noble n'était jamais sorti du Sereitei, tout comme la plupart des Kuchiki d'ailleurs. En y réfléchissant bien, l'ignorance du garçon n'était pas si surprenante que cela mais Jûshiro trouvait cela bien triste. Byakuya avait la chance d'être né dans la bonne famille, riche et noble, mais ignorait totalement la misère qui régnait dans certains districts du Rukongai.

**« Byakuya, je vais utiliser le Shunpo, » **déclara Jûshiro. Quand il vit Byakuya pâlir soudainement, il se mit à sourire. **« Ne t'inquiète pas, cela se passera mieux qu'avec le capitaine Kenpachi si tu suis bien mes instructions. »**

Byakuya acquiesça à contrecœur car de toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Jûshiro prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le maintint fermement contre lui.

**« Maintenant, tu vas fermer tes yeux et ne pas les ouvrir avant que je te le dise. Tu as bien compris ? » **Demanda Jûshiro.

Byakuya murmura un petit oui avant de fermer ses yeux avec force, comme s'il craignait que ses paupières décident de s'ouvrir contre son gré. L'enfant n'eut pas l'impression de bouger mis à part l'étrange sensation du vent sur ses joues. Il fut plusieurs fois tenté d'ouvrir les yeux mais résista quand il repensa à ce qu'il avait ressenti sur le dos de Kenpachi.

**« Tu peux ouvrir tes yeux maintenant, » **déclara Jûshiro après quelques minutes.

**« Déjà ? » **Demanda Byakuya effaré.

**« Tu comprends donc l'utilité du shunpo ! Sans cela, nous ne serions arrivés qu'après une bonne heure de marche,** » informa le shinigami.

Mais Byakuya, dont l'attention était concentrée sur la rue animée, ne l'écouta pas. C'était vraiment différent de ce qu'il voyait dans le Sereitei ! Là où il vivait, toutes les maisons étaient belles et riches alors qu'ici, tout était délabré et pauvre…Byakuya ne le savait pas mais Jûshiro et lui se trouvaient dans le soixantième district du Rukongai Ouest ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait bien pire en matière de pauvreté…

Les deux nouveaux arrivants attiraient les regards des villageois. En effet, ceux ci n'avaient pas l'habitude de recevoir la visite d'un capitaine du Gotei ! L'enfant richement vêtu ne passa pas inaperçu lui non plus puisque son kimono seul aurait pu assurer un bon repas à une cinquantaine de personnes.

Toujours dans les bras de Jûshiro, Byakuya refusa que celui-ci le repose à terre car il avait bien trop peur de se perdre.

Sentant les regards rivés sur lui, le petit noble se sentit mal à l'aise et enfouit son visage dans le cou du shinigami avant de se mettre à trembler comme une feuille. Jûshiro regretta alors d'être venu ici car il aurait dû se douter que cet environnement inconnu angoisserait l'enfant.

Ukitake caressa doucement les cheveux de Byakuya pour essayer de le détendre. Cela fonctionna un peu puisque les tremblements de l'enfant se calmèrent.

**« Rassure-toi, nous allons dans un endroit calme, » **indiqua le shinigami en marchant rapidement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jûshiro et Byakuya entrèrent dans une petite maison qui s'avéra être en fait une boutique. Le shinigami acheta alors un dorayaki (2) avant de quitter le quartier pour rejoindre la forêt. Quand ils furent arrivés, Jûshiro posa le garçon sur l'herbe et lui tendit la pâtisserie. Byakuya, maintenant rassuré par le calme, la prit entre le pouce et l'index et l'examina sous toutes les coutures. Il ne connaissait pas cette nourriture et appréhendait un peu d'y gouter. Cependant, quand il mordit dedans, il fut surpris d'apprécier le gout sucré du gâteau.

**« Tu aimes ? » **Demanda Jûshiro avec douceur.

Byakuya, qui avait la bouche pleine, acquiesça vivement puis reprit une autre bouchée. Mais il repensa ensuite à la pauvreté qu'il avait vu dans la rue et une question s'imposa dans son esprit. Il s'arrêta alors de manger.

**« Jû-sama, » ** commença le garçon. **« Pourquoi sont-ils si pauvres ces gens ? » **Demanda Byakuya en fronçant les sourcils.

**« Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre Byakuya. La richesse et la pauvreté existent depuis la nuit des temps et personne n'a jamais réussi à expliquer pourquoi, ni même à résoudre le problème, » **indiqua Jûshiro avec tristesse.

**« Mais si les riches donnaient leur argent pour les aider, ça ne marcherait pas ? » **Interrogea naïvement Byakuya.

**« Sincèrement, connais-tu beaucoup de nobles prêts à faire cela ? Par exemple, crois-tu que ton grand père donnerait de l'argent pour les aider ? » **Demanda-t-il doucement. Mais Jûshiro craignit ensuite d'être allé trop loin car Byakuya n'était qu'un enfant ! Il regarda avec culpabilité le petit prendre une mine sérieuse et réfléchir à la question.

**« Il ne le ferait pas, » **murmura Byakuya, peiné. **« Mais moi, je le ferai quand je serais chef de clan, » **assura-t-il en finissant sa pâtisserie.

Jûshiro sourit doucement tout en se disant que les idées de Byakuya changeraient avec l'âge... Mais pourtant, quelques années après, Byakuya épousera une femme venant tout droit du Rukongai et respectera sa promesse en secret…

**«Bien, il est maintenant temps de rentrer. Il ne faudrait pas faire attendre ton grand-père ! » **Déclara Jûshiro en se baissant pour être à la hauteur de Byakuya.

Le petit garçon, légèrement déçu de devoir partir, se leva et vint se nicher dans les bras de Jûshiro en silence se doutant bien qu'ils rentreraient avec le shunpo. Le shinigami lui donna les mêmes instructions qu'auparavant avant d'entamer sa course rapide vers les quartiers de la sixième division.

Quand il fut à destination, Jûshiro remarqua que l'enfant s'était endormi profondément. Attendri, il caressa son petit visage en faisant bien attention à ne pas le réveiller. Peu de temps après, le capitaine Kuchiki et son fils sortirent de l'imposante bâtisse d'un pas lent. Jûshiro vint alors à leur rencontre et décida qu'il était temps de réveiller l'enfant. Mais ce dernier n'était absolument pas d'accord et se mit à gémir de mécontentement. Cependant, Jûshiro insista et Byakuya fut bien obligé de lever la tête pour voir ce qui se passait. Quand il vit son père et son grand-père, l'enfant tenta tant bien que mal de paraître éveillé mais ses petits yeux se fermèrent tous seuls.

**« Il est temps d'y aller, » **décida Ginrei en regardant le garçonnet s'endormir à nouveau. **« Ukitake-taichô, je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur mon petit-fils, » **ajouta-t-il en inclinant la tête. **« Eiri ? »**

Le père de Byakuya inclina la tête vers Ginrei avant de s'approcher de Jûshiro. Il secoua alors doucement le visage de son fils.

**« Byakuya ? Réveille-toi ! » **Ordonna-t-il sous le regard réprobateur de Jûshiro.

Pour seul réponse, Byakuya se mit à gémir et tendit ensuite ses petits bras vers son père. Ce dernier, surpris, recula légèrement et dévisagea son fils un moment. Écoutant son cœur et non les principes de noblesse, Eiri prit son fils et le cala confortablement dans ses bras. Satisfait, Byakuya posa la tête sur son épaule en esquissant un léger sourire.

**« A bientôt, petit Byakuya ! » **Déclara Jûshiro. L'enfant lui répondit par un petit signe de main avant de le regarder s'éloigner. Cependant, Jûshiro eut le temps d'entendre ceci :

**« Grand-père, le capitaine mal rasé a raison : vous êtes vraiment vieux ! » **

La voix encore ensommeillée de Byakuya semblait étonnée par cette soudaine constatation. Eiri ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire sous le regard noir de Ginrei qui songea qu'une discussion avec le capitaine Kyoraku s'imposait... Personne n'avait jamais osé traiter le noble Kuchiki Ginrei de 'vieux' et il comptait bien lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer! Foi de Kuchiki!

* * *

(1) ceinture servant à fermer les vêtements traditionnels japonais.

(2) pâtisserie japonaise ressemblant à deux pancake enveloppant une garniture de pâte de haricot rouge.


	4. Epilogue

**Titre : **Premières Rencontres (Epiloque)

Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard !

Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi les aventures de notre cher petit Byakuya !

Le rating de cette fic est K, mais je préviens qu'il y a une légère allusion yaoi et la fin est peut-être un peu triste. ^^

Petite précision: j'utilise les années de vie humaines même pour les shinigamis.

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

  
**

_**« Grand-père, le capitaine mal rasé a raison : vous êtes vieux ! » **_

_La voix encore ensommeillée de Byakuya semblait étonnée par cette soudaine constatation. Eiri ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un léger rire sous le regard noir de Ginrei qui songea qu'une discussion avec le capitaine Kyoraku s'imposait... Personne n'avait jamais osé traiter le noble Kuchiki Ginrei de 'vieux' et il comptait bien lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer! Foi de Kuchiki!_

_

* * *

_**Hanami, dans le Bleach « actuel »**

**« Et donc, le vieux Kuchiki était tellement énervé que Kuchiki-kun lui dise ceci qu'il m'a incendié le lendemain ! Il m'a accusé de vouloir donner des mauvaises idées à son petit fils ! » **S'exclama Shunsui en riant.

**« En tout cas, de son vivant, il n'a jamais laissé Byakuya te fréquenter ! » **Ajouta Jûshiro avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Oh oui ! Et tu te souviens aussi de la tête de Kenpachi-taichô quand il nous a montré son haori après que Kuchiki-kun lui ait vomi dessus ? » **Demanda Kyoraku en pouffant.

Les deux shinigamis se mirent à rire franchement sous le regard blasé de Byakuya qui serra le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Tous les ans, à Hanami, c'était la même chose : les deux hommes en profitaient pour se rappeler cette histoire peu glorieuse dans la vie du noble et ne manquaient pas d'en faire profiter les autres… Ainsi, presque tout le Sereitei était au courant et riait de lui en cette occasion. Même Kenpachi, qui d'ordinaire avait plus envie de le combattre qu'autre chose, lui rappelait chaque année qu'il lui devait un haori… D'ailleurs en parlant du loup…

**« Hey ! Kuchiki ! Tu t'souviens qu'tu m'dois un hao… » **

Paf ! Byakuya lança en plein visage de Kenpachi le paquet qu'il avait dans les mains en évitant Yachiru de justesse qui se mit à piailler :

**« Waouh ! Bya-kun sait bien viser ! »**

Zaraki porta la main sur son Zanpakutô, prêt à dégainer, mais fut intrigué par le tissu blanc qui dépassait de l'emballage. Se doutant qu'il lui était adressé, il ramassa le paquet et le déballa.

**« Comme cela, vous cesserez peut-être de rappeler à tout le monde que je vous dois un haori… » **Expliqua Byakuya quand Kenpachi déplia son nouveau haori. Mais Zaraki constata que le tissu était de bien meilleure qualité que celui que Byakuya avait abimé…

Kenpachi, ainsi que les autres shinigamis présents se mirent à rire. Byakuya, lui, s'en alla en silence suivi discrètement par Jûshiro.

* * *

Byakuya s'assit sous un cerisier et s'adossa au tronc. Il ne bougea pas quand Jûshiro s'installa à côté de lui.

**« Les années passent vite ! » ** Se lamenta Ukitake. **« Hier encore tu étais un tout petit garçon et te voilà maintenant un homme ! » **

**« Vous n'allez pas recommencer Ukitake-senpai ! » **S'indigna Byakuya en lançant à regard glacial à Jûshiro.

**« C'est juste que je me fais vieux maintenant ! » **Déclara Jûshiro tristement.

**« Oui, tellement qu'on parle de vous en disant 'le vieux Ukitake', » **ironisa Byakuya.

Jûshiro esquissa un sourire triste et regarda les fleurs.

**« Ce que je voulais dire c'est que j'ai vu beaucoup de chose changer dans ma vie. J'ai vu la plupart de l'ancienne génération des capitaines, dont je fais parti, disparaître pour laisser place à de jeunes capitaines comme toi… D'ailleurs, je t'ai vu grandir, intégrer l'Académie des Shinigami puis le Gotei 13… Idem pour Rukia et bien d'autres… Tout le monde autour de moi semble avoir évolué… Sauf moi. Je resterai toujours le gentil capitaine Ukitake, le pauvre Shinigami malade qui n'a toujours pas remplacé son vice capitaine décédé, » **expliqua Jûshiro en conservant son étrange sourire mélancolique.

Byakuya fut estomaqué par les paroles de son ancien professeur. Lui, qui donnait toujours l'impression d'être calme et serein, se posait des questions sur la vie ! Le noble pensait naïvement de Jûshiro faisait parti des gens qui étaient toujours heureux car c'était cela qu'il laissait paraître. Mais enfin de compte, lui aussi était tourmenté par la tournure que prenait sa vie.

**« Vous savez, nous nous apercevons jamais quand nous changeons, ce sont les autres qui s'en chargent pour nous… Vous avez évolué, c'est certain. Et je peux vous dire que personne ne vous plaint à cause de votre maladie. En fait, vous être plutôt le 'courageux capitaine Ukitake qui, même malade, continue dans ses fonctions', » **déclara Byakuya d'un ton neutre en regardant droit devant lui.

**« Tu as peut-être raison, petit Byakuya… » **Conclut finalement Jûshiro qui ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

**« Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! » **Protesta le noble froidement.

**« Pour moi, tu seras toujours 'petit Byakuya'. J'ai en moi la grande fierté d'avoir été le premier et peut-être le seul homme à avoir dénoué ton obi ! » **Plaisanta Jûshiro en se souvenant avec amusement de la petite bouille gênée du noble quand enfant il lui avait fait savoir qu'il avait un besoin urgent....

**« Taisez-vous ! Ils vont vous entendre ! » **S'offusqua Byakuya en regardant un groupe de shinigamis s'arrêter devant eux, surpris. Les officiers prirent un air gêné et accélérèrent le pas tout en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

'_**En fait, ils ont déjà entendu…'**_

**« Tu étais tellement mignon quand tu es venu me voir pour que je t'aide à… »**

**« C'est embarrassant… » **Marmonna Byakuya en constatant que sa dignité s'envolait. Le noble se leva en lançant un regard réprobateur à Jûshiro avant de partir rapidement.

* * *

**« Nii-sama ? » **Appela Rukia. Le noble détourna ses yeux du cerisier en fleur et regarda sa sœur adoptive d'un air interrogatif. **« C'est vrai que Ukitake-taichô a… que vous… heu… qu'il est votre premier… heu… » **

Rukia prit une teinte rouge, comme les cheveux de Renji, tandis que Byakuya devint aussi pâle que son haori.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes… » **Fit dangereusement Byakuya en se doutant bien de ce qu'elle pensait.

**« Heu…Et bien 'quelqu'un' aurait entendu 'quelqu'un d'autre' dire qu'il avait entendu dire que le capitaine Ukitake était le premier à avoir… avec vous… Vous comprenez ? » **Fit Rukia d'une petite voix.

**« Je comprends surtout que tu racontes n'importe quoi… » **Répliqua Byakuya d'une voix glaciale.

**« Alors vous n'êtes pas gay capitaine ? » **Demanda, ou plutôt cria, Renji derrière lui.

Byakuya se retourna vivement vers son lieutenant et le fusilla du regard, maudissant sa façon d'aller 'droit au but'. A quelques pas du noble, Jûshiro se tordait de rire et dut se tenir à son meilleur ami pour ne pas se courber.

**« Je suis autant homosexuel que toi tu es intelligent… » **Déclara vaguement le noble en regardant froidement les curieux qui le fixaient. Il se mit à maudire Jûshiro qui, par ses paroles stupides, avait semé le doute dans les esprits 'pervers' des shinigamis.

**« Ça veut dire pas du tout ? » **Devina Renji en ayant tout de même le 'réflexe' de formuler sa réponse en question.

**« Tu n'es finalement pas si stupide que cela… » **Fit le noble en soupirant. Décidément, cette année était bien pire que les précédentes…

* * *

_**Dix ans plus tard…**_

**« Oncle Byakuya ! »**

Byakuya soupira quand il vit sa nièce, Akiko, accourir vers lui en tendant ses petits bras couverts de boue. La petite fit mine de l'enlacer ce qui força le noble à se reculer vivement pour ne pas qu'elle salisse ses vêtements. Il crut inutile de lui demander ce qu'elle avait été faire puisqu'il s'en doutait déjà. Akiko était un savant mélange de ses parents : elle possédait le caractère bien trempé de Rukia, qui lui permettait de s'imposer auprès de ses camarades essentiellement masculins, mais aussi l'impulsivité de Renji… Sauf que chez son lieutenant, Byakuya appelait ce trait de caractère 'stupidité'…

**« Ne me dis pas que tu as ****encore ****taquiné tes camarades en leur lançant de la boue… » **Commença Byakuya d'un air sévère.

La petite fille se mit à sourire joyeusement tout en regardant son oncle d'un air innocent. Byakuya la trouvait adorable. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais cette petite faisait fondre la glace autour de son cœur. Mais il fallait qu'il conserve le semblant d'autorité qu'il avait sur elle afin de compenser le laxisme de Renji qui lui montrait souvent de nouvelles bêtises à faire au manoir Kuchiki… Byakuya accusait son beau frère de tester son légendaire calme apparent… Ou alors c'était l'audace de sa jeune fille de six ans(1) qu'il évaluait… En tout cas, elle n'en manquait pas puisqu'elle osait nier sa bêtise en hochant négativement de la tête…

**« Non, ce n'est pas ça, Oncle Byakuya, » **déclara-t-elle un peu embarrassée.

**« Alors de quoi s'agit-il cette fois ? » **Demanda Byakuya, méfiant.

**« Je m'entraînais, » **avoua-t-elle.

**« Tu t'entrainais ? » **Répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil interrogatif. La petite acquiesça doucement. Le noble, remarquant qu'elle n'en disait pas plus, lui demanda quel genre d'entrainement elle pratiquait.

**« Je peux vous montrer, » **murmura Akiko avec entrain.

Curieux, Byakuya pencha la tête pour exprimer son accord et suivit la petite fille jusqu'à l'extérieur du manoir. Cependant, la petite Akiko jugea que son oncle n'était pas assez rapide et le prit par la main pour qu'il avance plus vite. Le noble réprima une grimace quand il sentit dans sa main la texture épaisse de la boue que la petite n'avait pas osé essuyer sur son kimono. Byakuya songea qu'elle avait au moins la décence de ne pas salir ses vêtements mais aussi qu'elle avait une drôle d'allure avec ses manches retroussées. Ce n'était vraiment pas digne d'une Kuchiki mais qu'importait ?

**« Où m'emmènes-tu ? » ** Demanda Byakuya, suspicieux.

**« Près du lac, » **indiqua calmement la petite.

**« Près du lac ? Ne serais-tu pas ****encore**** sortie sans permission ? » **Interrogea le noble sévèrement.

**« Heu… » **Fit la petite en se grattant la tête pour cacher son embarras. Byakuya soupira face à tant d'intrépidité. Il était sûr qu'à son âge, elle n'était pas consciente du danger… Mais de toute façon, ce n'était pas à lui de la gronder ni de faire son éducation ! Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en mêler de temps en temps…

**« Que voulais-tu me montrer ? » **

Byakuya décida, pour une fois, d'ignorer la bêtise de sa nièce mais ne se priverait pas de réprimander la nourrice qui était supposée la surveiller pendant l'absence de Renji et Rukia…

Akiko se mit à courir vers le bord de l'eau ce qui inquiéta légèrement Byakuya mais il se détendit quand il la vit s'arrêter. Il observa avec curiosité sa nièce relever innocemment son kimono jusqu'à son bassin avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol boueux. Byakuya venait de voir pour la première fois la technique de sa nièce pour ne pas salir son kimono.

Le noble s'approcha prudemment pour ne pas glisser et s'accroupit lentement en veillant à ce que son haori ne traine pas par terre.

Akiko enfonça son doigt dans la terre boueuse et se mit à tracer des traits avec soin. Quand elle eut terminé, elle regarda son oncle avec fierté. Celui-ci se pencha vers les symboles dessinés par sa nièce et reconnu le kanji 'enfant'. Cependant, le kanji précédent n'était pas tracé correctement.

**« Regarde, » **commença Byakuya en posant son doigt sur la surface boueuse. Il commença à tracer le premier kanji. **« Aki 'automne' se trace comme ceci. » **Il traça ensuite le second kanji en poursuivant : **« Et ko, 'enfant', s'écrit ainsi. Il y a un ordre pour tracer chaque trait du kanji. Vas-y, réessaie. »**

La petite s'exécuta avec une grande concentration sous l'œil observateur de son oncle. Elle attendit ensuite le verdict.

**« Ce n'est pas tout à fait cela, » **avoua Byakuya.

Il prit alors la main de la petite fille et replia ses doigts sauf son index. Il guida alors la main d'Akiko pour tracer correctement les kanji de son prénom.

**« Tu as compris ? » **Demanda Byakuya. La fillette acquiesça et recommença, seule cette fois ci. **« Oui, c'est bien, » **commenta le noble.

Akiko afficha un sourire fier et recommença inlassablement à tracer son prénom dans la boue. Byakuya dut s'avouer vaincu : il était attendri et cela, depuis la naissance de la petite. Il se souvenait comme hier du jour d'automne où Renji lui avait présenté fièrement sa fille récemment née. Byakuya avait pris le nourrisson dans ses bras et s'était autorisé pour la première fois autorisé à sourire franchement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser que lui aussi aurait pu vivre ce bonheur d'être père si Hisana avait vécu…

**« Que dirais-tu d'essayer sur du papier ? » **Proposa alors Byakuya en se levant.

Akiko parut ravie de la proposition et se mit à bondir sur ses jambes. Le noble se pencha vers le lac et plongea ses mains dedans pour les nettoyer. La petite l'imita et ensemble retournèrent au manoir Kuchiki.

* * *

Byakuya observa sa nièce tracer son prénom avec perplexité. Quand il remarqua le soin qu'elle prenait à tracer les kanji, il songea qu'il y avait sûrement une erreur : elle ne pouvait être la fille de Renji ! Son lieutenant écrivait si mal ! Mais la chevelure rousse de la petite ramenait à la réalité 'biologique'… Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, Byakuya n'était pas jaloux de la paternité de Renji car après tout, il aurait très bien pu avoir une seconde épouse et concevoir un enfant… Son rôle d'oncle lui convenait parfaitement : il pourrait voir la petite grandir mais sans avoir la lourde tâche des parents. Peut-être qu'il aurait pu vivre ce bonheur mais il savait au fond de lui-même qu'il aurait fait un mauvais père. Les Kuchiki mâles étaient de mauvais pères car peu affectueux. Rigueur, noblesse, prestige… Aucune place pour l'amour. Les rares preuves d'affection qu'il avait reçues dans son enfance venaient essentiellement de sa nourrice et encore, elle n'avait normalement pas le droit de les lui donner…

**« Oncle Byakuya ? » **Demanda Akiko en reposant délicatement son pinceau.

**« Oui ? » **Demanda Byakuya en détachant son regard des kanji parfaitement tracés.

**« C'est bientôt Hanami. Vous m'emmènerez à la fête ? »**

**« Tu ne préfères pas y aller avec ton père et ta mère ? » **Demanda Byakuya.

**« Hummm. En fait, j'aimerais avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur alors je pensais que laisser Otôsan et Okaasan seuls à Hanami serait une bonne idée, » **expliqua la petite fille avec innocence.

**« Ah oui ? » **Fit le noble en manquant de s'étouffer avec son thé.

**« Otôsan m'a dit que j'étais trop jeune pour savoir comment 'ça' ce faisait mais m'a quand même dit qu'il fallait qu'il soit seul avec Okaasan. Il m'a dit que c'était l'ati…l'iti… mité… »**

**« L'intimité, » **corrigea Byakuya en songeant que Renji n'était pas si immature que ça.** « Et il a raison. »**

**« Tu es d'accord avec Otôsan ?! » **Fit la petite avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus incroyable au monde.

**« Pour une fois, oui, » **admit le noble avec un demi-sourire.

**« Alors vous m'emmènerez ? » **Insista Akiko en tirant sur le haori de son oncle.

**« Oui, si tu me promets d'être sage, » **déclara Byakuya.

**« Je vais essayer… » **

Byakuya réprima un sourire avant d'encourager sa nièce à continuer la calligraphie. Elle déclara alors fièrement qu'elle pourrait le montrer à sa mère ensuite. Quand elle fut lassée de n'écrire que son prénom, Byakuya lui montra comment écrire 'Abarai' puis les prénoms de Renji et Rukia même s'il se doutait qu'elle ne les retiendrait pas tous aujourd'hui. Le noble trouvait cela déjà bien qu'elle retienne son prénom et surtout, qu'elle s'intéresse à la calligraphie car il se souvenait que lui détestait cela quand il était enfant.

**« Baka ! » **Fit la voix de Rukia au loin.

Byakuya fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Akiko se redressa et déclara naturellement :

**« Otôsan et Okaasan arrivent. »**

En effet, la porte des appartements de Byakuya ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir et la domestique annonça le retour de Rukia et de son époux. La petite Akiko se leva d'un air joyeux et courut hors de la pièce pour retrouver ses parents au plus vite. Byakuya la suivit après avoir pris le papier sur lequel Akiko s'était exercée.

**« Bonsoir Rukia, Renji ! » **Fit Byakuya d'une voix neutre quand il entra dans le vaste salon.

Rukia s'inclina devant son frère (Renji, lui, avait un peu plus de mal puisqu'il tenait sa fille dans ses bras). Byakuya agita le papier devant eux et si le couple n'avait pas compris pourquoi, la petite, elle se mit à bondir des bras de Renji pour aller chercher sa précieuse feuille. Elle se mit à brandir fièrement son trésor devant ses parents avant de déclarer :

**« C'est moi qui l'ai fait ! Mais oncle Byakuya m'a montré comment bien faire. » **

Renji et Rukia félicitèrent longuement leur fille et Byakuya songea que c'était le moment pour lui de s'effacer afin de laisser cette petite famille s'épanouir en paix. Cependant, arrivé au bout du couloir une voix l'interrompit.

**« Kuchiki-taichô ! » **S'exclama Renji en rejoignant le noble. Celui-ci se retourna et fut étonné de l'air sérieux qu'adoptait Renji.

**« Je voulais vous remercier pour tout ça. Enfin, je veux dire… De lui apprendre toutes ces choses. Moi je n'ai aucune éducation, c'est à peine si je sais écrire… » **

En général, Renji n'écrivait qu'en hiragana puisque c'était le seul syllabaire qu'il maitrisait parfaitement. Et même si au fil des années il avait acquis des connaissances en Kanji, il avait encore quelques lacunes étant donné qu'il avait appris assez tard. Mais il avait le mérite d'avoir appris seul sans solliciter aucune aide. Rukia, elle, avait eu plus de chance puisqu'à son arrivée chez les Kuchiki elle avait été encadrée par des précepteurs. **« Alors j'apprécie beaucoup que vous lui transmettiez vos connaissances… »**

**« Pourquoi es-tu toujours en train de te sous-estimer, Renji ? Ce que toi tu lui apprends est beaucoup plus important que de savoir écrire un nom… » **Répliqua le noble presque froidement.

Byakuya devait bien avouer que son lieutenant avait beaucoup murit ces dernières années, peut-être était-ce dû à la naissance de sa fille. **« Et je pense aussi que tu es tout à fait capable de postuler pour le poste de Capitaine de la troisième division… »**

**« Euh je ne vois pas trop le rapport, taichô… » **Avoua Renji en fronçant ses sourcils.

**« Le rapport ? C'est que tu es persuadé que ton manque d'éducation t'empêcherait d'être un bon Capitaine. Mais regarde Kenpachi-taichô par exemple, il n'a aucune éducation et… non, Kenpachi est un mauvais exemple… Mais il est quand même Capitaine… » **Indiqua le noble.

**« Je ne sais pas trop… » **Fit Renji un peu embarrassé que son capitaine ait deviné sur quoi reposaient ses doutes…

**« De toute manière, tu n'as pas vraiment le choix puisque je t'ai recommandé hier, » **informa Byakuya. **« Tu passes l'examen après-demain. »**

**« Quoi ? Mais je n'aurais jamais le temps de me préparer ! »** S'affola le vice-capitaine.

**« Te préparer ? Tu n'en as pas besoin Renji ! Tu as le niveau de capitaine depuis pas mal de temps… » **Remarqua le noble d'un ton légèrement agacé.

**« Les formalités administratives ! Je ne pourrai jamais gérer cela ! » **Argumenta le roux.

**« A ton avis, pourquoi je te faisais toujours remplir les papiers ? » **Répliqua Byakuya.

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux hommes et Renji se douta que son capitaine avait une autre idée derrière la tête, et que sa nomination au poste de capitaine n'était pas sa seule motivation.

**« Vous avez déjà choisi un nouveau vice-capitaine, pas vrai ? » **Supposa Renji avec un demi-sourire.

**« Et bien… Si tu es choisi, j'aimerais que Rukia devienne vice-capitaine de ma division. Comme tu le sais, la sixième division est dirigée par les Kuchiki depuis des générations. Il est donc normal que Rukia prenne la relève, » **expliqua le noble.

**« Donc en gros, si je réussis le test, Rukia aura une promotion, » **résuma Renji légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude.

**« Tu as tout compris, » **répondit Byakuya qui se retint de sourire face à l'inquiétude de son beau-frère.

**« Tout dépend de moi alors… » **Fit le Shinigami avec un rire nerveux.

**« Oui, mais ne parle pas à Rukia de sa possible promotion, » **ordonna Byakuya. **« Bonne chance Renji. »**

**

* * *

**

**Une semaine après...**

**« Vous voyez Oncle Byakuya, je suis sage ! » **Déclara fièrement Akiko en regardant les fleurs de cerisiers. Byakuya acquiesça en silence sans détourner son regard des arbres.

**« Je pense que mon plan va marcher. Okaasan et Otôsan étaient de bonne humeur ce matin, » **ajouta la petite d'un air radieux.

**« Tu sais Akiko, il ne faut pas que tu sois déçue si tu n'as pas de petit frère ou de petite sœur maintenant. Cela peut parfois prendre du temps… »** Informa prudemment Byakuya.

**« Je sais, » **répondit simplement la petite. **« Ça me laissera le temps d'apprendre à être une bonne grande sœur. »**

Byakuya retint un sourire devant l'élan de maturité de la petite. Il se souvint qu'à son âge, l'idée même de partager ses jouets avec un potentiel frère ou sœur l'horrifiait. Mais la situation n'était pas la même car Renji et Rukia auraient assez d'amour à donner à deux enfants pour qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se sente délaissé.

Pour une petite noble, elle n'était pas égoïste comme Byakuya l'était à son âge pour la simple raison que ses parents lui avaient toujours appris à partager ce qu'elle avait. Dans un sens, le noble enviait la petite d'avoir des parents aussi aimants et justes car malgré son indifférence apparente, Byakuya avait beaucoup souffert du manque d'affection de sa famille. C'était comme s'il était né uniquement pour les besoins de succession, ce qui était sûrement le cas. C'était en parti pour cela, outre le fait de vouloir rester fidèle à Hisana, qu'il avait refusé de se remarier car cela aurait impliqué la conception d'un enfant. Byakuya ne voulait pas qu'un enfant connaisse la même enfance que lui, une enfance où la joie n'est qu'anecdotique. Quand il voyait Akiko rire, cela renforçait sa conviction et le rendait heureux.

**« Kuchiki-kun ! » **Appela une voix au loin.

Akiko fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir l'audace d'appeler son oncle de façon si familière tandis que le noble semblait partagé entre la colère et l'embarras. Byakuya et Akiko se tournèrent en direction de la voix et les yeux de la petite s'arrondirent de surprise devant les deux hommes.

**« Ils portent le même haori qu'Otôsan et vous! » **Fit remarquer la petite, toute excitée à l'idée de rencontrer d'autres capitaines.

**« Voici Ukitake-taichô et son fidèle acolyte, Kyoraku-taichô, » **déclara Byakuya en regardant avec méfiance les shinigamis s'avancer.

**« Bonjour ! » **Clama Akiko quand les deux hommes furent arrivés à leurs côtés.

**« Bonjour, demoiselle ! » **Fit Kyoraku. **« Et bien, elle est beaucoup moins timide que toi à son âge ! »**

**« La première fois que Byakuya nous a vu il a eu si peur qu'il s'est caché derrière son grand-père, » **expliqua Jûshiro à Akiko qui se mit à rire.

**« C'est vrai Oncle Byakuya ? » **Demanda la petite en regardant le noble d'un air moqueur.

**« Et bien, il semblerait… » **Répondit Byakuya en fusillant du regard les deux capitaines.

**« Si tu veux, Jû-chan peut te raconter plein de choses amusantes sur ton oncle, » **proposa Shunsui en riant.

**« Une prochaine fois car nous devons y aller, » **s'empressa de répondre Byakuya en prenant la main de sa nièce pour l'emmener rapidement. Même trente ans après les faits, cette histoire continuait de le poursuivre !

**« Mais oncle Byakuya ! On vient juste d'arriver ! » **Protesta Akiko en refusant d'avancer. **« Et puis, je veux entendre l'histoire de…heu… » **La petite se mit à froncer les sourcils en songeant que certains noms étaient bien compliqués à retenir ! **«… Jû-taichô ? » **Fit-elle en se souvenant de la façon dont Shunsui avait appelé son ami.

Les trois capitaines se mirent à sourire. Oui, les trois, même Byakuya ! Jûshiro observa un instant la fillette et songea qu'elle lui rappelait Byakuya quand il était petit. Bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance physique mais elle avait autant de répartie, voire plus, que son oncle à son âge, mais la timidité en moins. Le 'Jû-taichô' prononcé avec hésitation le ramena à l'époque où Byakuya était enfant. Plus les années passaient et plus la comparaison entre le Byakuya enfant et le Byakuya adulte était facile à faire. Le noble avait maintenant quelques rides naissantes aux coins des yeux et quelques cheveux blancs près des tempes.

Il était bien loin le Byakuya de cinq ans qui pleurait à chaudes larmes après s'être perdu et qui demandait avec embarras de l'aide pour dénouer son obi !

Le temps filait à une vitesse inimaginable ! Et voilà que bien des années plus tard, Ukitake Jûshiro s'éteignit paisiblement un beau matin d'été en emportant avec lui ses souvenirs et son sourire. Kyoraku Shunsui resta à ses côtés jusqu'au bout et imposa, grâce à son statu de commandant, trois jours de deuil pour la perte de son ami. Cette même année, Abarai Akiko, 25 ans, se maria avec Kurosaki Hiroshi, fils de Kurosaki Ichigo et Inoue Orihime, au grand dam de Byakuya qui, même s'il n'avait rien montré, n'approuvait pas tellement cette union. Mais l'essentiel était l'amour n'est-ce pas ? L'amour qui unit un mari et une femme, une sœur et un frère…

Byakuya, à l'instar de Jûshiro trente ans auparavant, avait l'impression que tous avaient évolué sauf lui. Sa sœur était une femme accomplie qui jonglait à merveille entre son devoir d'épouse et son rôle de vice-capitaine alors que son mari était un capitaine compétent et apprécié de ses hommes. Leur fille, elle, était shinigami depuis quelques années et était bien partie pour devenir un jour vice-capitaine tandis que son frère cadet venait d'entrer à l'Académie des Shinigamis. Byakuya était heureux de l'évolution de sa 'petite famille' même si, comme depuis toujours il ne montrait aucun signe d'affection ni de contentement. Car lui n'avait pas changé depuis toutes ces années : il était resté le froid et antipathique Kuchiki Byakuya, l'homme qui ne montrait jamais ses sentiments. Cependant, il n'avait aucun regret car il avait toujours fait ce qu'il croyait être juste.

La vie de Byakuya fut peuplée de premières rencontres mais la plus marquante pour lui fut celle d'Ukitake Jûshiro, cet homme qui fut son mentor et ami et qui un jour s'était confié à lui. Mais maintenant qu'il était mort, tous les Hanami étaient bien vides et ce jour, qui pour Byakuya était autrefois joyeux, semblait être empli de tristesse.

Cependant, des années plus tard, Byakuya fit une nouvelle rencontre qui fut toute aussi marquante. Car celle-ci, personne ne pouvait l'éviter ni la refuser. Elle était l'amie commune de tous, mais aussi l'ennemie universelle. En ce beau jour d'Hanami, soixante ans après sa première rencontre avec Jûshiro, Kuchiki Byakuya rendit son dernier soupir en affichant un léger sourire, heureux de rejoindre Hisana. Cette année là, Byakuya avait rencontré la mort et l'avait suivi car même s'il ne ferait pas de nouvelles rencontres, il retrouverait les êtres chers qu'il avait perdu…


End file.
